Containment (Chimera Team Alpha)
Containment '''is the third episode of the first season of the action/comedy Halo machinima series Chimera Team Alpha. It was written and directed by x Master Rob x and is currently featured on the 343icommunity Youtube Channel. Cast *Admiral Jim Tyrell - Abnormacus *Crackshot - Master Jackosan *Niblick - Master Jackosan *Mickey - Infamous Iozzo Plot '''Spoiler warning: Plot and/or ending details follow. After the successful re-approval of Project: Chimera from the previous episode, the UNSC sends hundreds of crates of supplies to Spife Base, though Tyrell notes that these supplies are probably leftover from bases destroyed during the Human-Covenant War. To celebrate the re-approval of Project Chimera, Tyrell takes Niblick and Crackshot out to a local jazz club, the 7 Wood Club, where the three of them get drunk and tell stories. Tyrell complains that High Command messes around with the files on his server and fantasizes about securing his files, leaving only an insulting message on the server for High Command to find. Egged on by Niblick and Crackshot, Tyrell agrees to go through with the prank but explains that they would have to sneak past Spife Base's guards to pull off the prank. That night, at Spife Base, Tyrell, Niblick, and Crackshot drunkenly sneak past the guards, and Tyrell secures his files and leaves an insulting message for High Command. Elsewhere in the base, the guards (wearing red armor and called Redshirts) are organizing the crates of supplies sent by the UNSC. However, an unseen entity attacks and kills one of the Redshirts off-screen. Upon finding his body, the other Redshirts realize a threat has infiltrated the base and place the entire facility under lockdown. The next morning, Tyrell, Niblick, and Crackshot wake up in the Command Center, hungover and completely unaware of the lockdown situation. Initially confused as to why the base is empty, they encounter a Redshirt they know named Mickey who informs them of the lockdown and the mysterious invader, who has already killed several other Redshirts. Tyrell, Mickey, and the others respond to a call for backup elsewhere in the base but arrive too late and find piles of Redshirt bodies. After being questioned by Niblick, Tyrell laments that he had officially named the guards 'Redshirts' as a joke. The gang eventually comes face to face with the mysterious entity, which turns out to be... a crate. Tyrell deduces that it is a survivor of the Crate Rebellion (an event also referenced in Episode 1) in which experimental crates given artificial intelligence by Traxus Heavy Industries rebelled against humanity, requiring Team Alpha to intervene. Tyrell speculates that this crate must have survived the rebellion and hid in an old base, before being transferred to Spife Base by the UNSC. Mickey the Redshirt is skeptical but is quickly and brutally slaughtered by the sentient crate. However, Tyrell and Team Alpha lure the crate to the base's incinerator room, where Tyrell uses his golf club to knock the crate up the vents into the incineration chamber whereupon it is explosively destroyed. Afterwards, the lockdown is lifted, and the UNSC arrive to reinspect and take back the crates. As Tyrell blames himself for the deaths caused by the crate, Niblick worries that other crates may also have survived the rebellion and that perhaps the crates may rise up again... Reception Reviews so far have been generally positive, with some calling the episode "hilarious" and the best episode yet. Trivia *The name of the episode is a play on words, "Containment" referencing both the lockdown and the nature of the crate enemy. *In his drunken story, Tyrell mentions talking to Lord Hood, a major Halo universe character, and calling him "Colonel Sanders," a reference to Lord Hood's white military attire. *The name of the jazz club, the 7 Wood Club, is a reference to the 7 Wood golf club from Halo 3 Forge and also the golf club wielded by Tyrell in Halo: Reach. *"Redshirt" is one of the names you can choose for a loadout in Halo: Reach custom games. *Traxus Heavy Industries, the company responsible for the Crate Rebellion, is an actual entity within the Halo Universe. Video